


Pinned

by Ceara Corey (kirylin)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Intimidation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirylin/pseuds/Ceara%20Corey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for a prompt. I'll leave you to wonder who the other involved character is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned

**Author's Note:**

> Today's OneWord prompt left me in gales of laughter. Then it made me wonder if I shouldn't have spent a lot of time watching a certain cartoon all weekend.
> 
> I don't know who she is, but there's no doubt in my mind who he is!

He pinned her to the wall. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

No, she really didn't want to anger him further. But honestly, he was rather handsome when his cool blue eyes were on fire.

"Well?"

She had never actually expected things to go this far. He was rather open about his dislike for her, so she figured her remarks would be rebutted and rebuffed.

Now there was nothing between them but the chilled night air, and she found herself replacing her earlier self-congratulatory grin with uncertainty.

Her best friend was right. She really shouldn't have pushed the matter, but she couldn't help it. He always got under her skin, and she was tired of it.


End file.
